


What Friends are Actually For

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Garrett Saves the Day [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cute Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Friend Garrett Laughlin, Idiots in Love, Insecure Bram Greenfeld, M/M, Supportive Garrett Laughlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Garrett is a good person and an even better friend. So of course he tells Bram, his best friend, when he hears that Bram’s crush is being blackmailed. That was the least he could do.OrWhat if Garrett heard Martin trying to blackmail Simon?
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Garrett Laughlin, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Garrett Laughlin/Cal Price
Series: Garrett Saves the Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971472
Comments: 76
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.... new to writing this fandom but I have been reading for a while and absolutely love how much everyone seemed to collectively love Garrett? 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think!

“Are you.... are you blackmailing me?” He heard Simon ask. Garrett tried his best to stay quiet and hidden, letting out only a small squeak instead of whatever his mouth had wanted to do in reaction to Simon’s statement. 

“I just think we’re in a position to help each other out” he heard Martin answer. He could almost see the gross, creepy smile on Addison’s face. 

Help each other out? Garrett thought. Simon was right, that did sound a lot like blackmail. Was Martin seriously going to blackmail Simon for being gay? Wasn’t Martin’s brother gay?

Garrett felt so awkward listening in to the conversation. He wanted to leave, thought he probably should. But, well, Bram was gay, and might just kick his ass for literally running away from the chance to help another gay kid. Especially since it was someone they knew. 

And then Simon mentioned his emails with Blue, and Garrett’s world stopped. Simon was Jaques. Oh my god, Simon was Bram’s secret internet crush! 

Garrett was ecstatic, and he wasn’t even a hundred percent sure what that word even meant! He just.... things would be perfect if Martin wasn’t threatening to out Simon and Bram to the entire school just so he could get a date with Abby. 

Garrett shook his head. He needed to think. He needed to talk to Bram too, probably. He sent Bram a quick ‘study tonight?’ text before heading off to his chemistry class. 

He didn’t need to check his phone to know that Bram would agree. Bram was embarrassingly invested in studying and school work, and Garrett knew it. 

At the end of the day, Garrett found Bram waiting for him at his car. It was where they normally met up for studying, so Garrett wasn’t sure why he was surprised to see him there. 

God, this stupid thing with Martin was really messing with his head, he thought as he got into the car. He waited patiently for a few other students to go, before pulling out of the parking lot. 

“Garrett, if you’re already stuck in the new geometry chapter I don’t know what to tell you” Bram joked. He liked that Bram felt comfortable joking around with him, but it wasn’t exactly the best time. 

“I don’t actually need help studying” he began to explain. He chanced a look over at Bram, who seemed more confused than anything now. 

“Then what’s going on?” Bram asked. He sounded worried and Garrett couldn’t blame him. 

“I think this is a conversation we need to have while I’m not driving” Garrett told him, quickly glancing over at Bram once more. 

Bram was starting at him, a small frown on his face. Garrett knew it meant he wanted to argue more but was holding back. It wasn’t a look that was directed at Garrett very often, and he had to say, it sucked. 

“Sorry man, I know I’m being super rude and secretive about this. I’m not trying to be. Why don’t you tell me about your day?” Garrett offered. He needed the distraction, no matter how brief. 

The universe, Garrett decided, was not his friend, as Bram started a long explanation on the newest email he’d gotten from Jaques. 

It was still all so sweet. Bram sounded so happy and, Garrett would even be so bold as to say, he sounded in love. He hated that he was probably going to ruin, or at least put a very big damper on that as soon as they got his his house. 

When he finally pulled into his driveway, Bram was still talking about Jacques. Simon. Whoever. Whatever. 

Thankfully, Bram was finally silent as he followed Garrett up the stairs to his bedroom. 

He tossed his bag on the ground and sat, cross legged on the bed. He waited for Bram to do the same before finally speaking. 

They were face to face and Garrett could see the worry in Bram’s eyes. He hated it. Hated that he had at least partially caused it. 

“I know who Jaques is” he said. Bram gasped. He was staring at Garrett, searching for some sign that this was a joke, and Garrett really wished it was. 

“How did you figure it out?” Bram asked eventually. Garrett sighed. This would be the hard part. 

“I didn’t figure it out. I overheard him talking about it with Martin Addison” Garrett began, unsure how to continue. He wasn’t good with serious conversations. 

“Jacques is friends with Martin Addison?” Bram asked, looking all confused again. Garrett just shook his head. 

“Actually..... Martin read your emails. He’s blackmailing Jacques. He’s threatening to post the emails and out Jaques if he doesn’t help him get a date with Abby Suso” Garrett cringed as he said. It sounded even worse out loud. 

Bram looked, well, shocked almost seemed like an understatement at this point. He looked absolutely terrified. 

Garrett wanted to reach out and hug Bram, wanted to comfort him. But he knew Bram got in this weird place mentally when he was panicking, that hugs or physical contact only made worse. 

Bram had explained it once like claustrophobia, and that being hugged only made him feel more confined or trapped. So Garrett just sat across from him and watched as tears slowly began to stream down Bram’s face. 

“I just..... why?” Bram whispered. “Why couldn’t I have something, just once?” He sobbed.

Garrett was going to kill Martin Freaking Addison.

Without a word, Garrett reached over and grabbed the tissue box on his bedside table. He held it out in offering, and Bram reached out for it with a shaky hand. 

He watched Bram slowly start to compose himself. Taking deep breaths and whipping his tears. By the time Bram was throwing balled up tissues in the general direction of the trash can next to Garrett’s desk, Garrett figured he could speak.

“Can I hug you now?” He asked. Garrett was a tactile person, and hugs were just part of his nature. 

When Bram nodded, Garrett practically tackled him to the bed with his embrace. 

“I’m so sorry this happened to you, Bram. I’m going to do whatever I can to fix it” Garrett promised. If Bram started to cry again at his words, well, Garrett only hugged him tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this got written way faster than I expected! Yay! It does start out with a bit of Simon’s POV but does switch back to Garrett! Let me know what you think!

Simon would admit that he was actively avoiding Martin in the hallways at school. Any time he saw someone that even remotely looked like him, Simon would duck and hide. 

He had kept it up for an entire week so far. He knew Martin would eventually find him, but Simon wanted to put it off as long as possible. So of course today was the day that he was found while ducking into an empty classroom. 

Just his luck, Simon thought bitterly as the door opened behind him. He tried not to look too surprised when Garrett was the one that walked through it. 

“Man you are one hard person to track down, Spier” Garrett told him. Simon still didn’t have a clue why Garrett was even looking for him, so he shrugged in answer. 

“Are you hiding from me or something? Because I gotta say man, that’s......” Garrett stopped halfway through his own sentence. 

“You’re hiding from Martin, right?” Garrett asked. 

Simon felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He hadn’t even given Martin an answer yet, and Martin was already telling people? How was that even fair? Martin was literally trying to blackmail him though, Simon realized. Of course he wasn’t going to fight fair. 

“Why would I be hiding from Martin?” Simon asked, trying not to sound as angry as he wanted to. Garrett hadn’t done anything, yet. 

“Because he’s an asshole and trying to blackmail you over being gay and having a secret gay pen-pall?” Garrett asked, sounding equally as angry on Simon’s behalf. Which, what? 

“What?” He asked, unable to come up with anything else. 

“Simon, I overheard Martin threatening to out you if you don’t set him up with Abby. I know he has screenshots of your emails between Jacques and Blue, and I.... want to help, if I can” Garrett told him. Offered. Why was Garrett offering to help him? 

Garrett had overheard Martin threatening him, sure. Simon wouldn’t be surprised if a lot of students had. Martin hadn’t exactly been subtle having the conversation in the middle of the crowded hallway. 

They had been between classes when Martin had brought up the emails and Blue, and had threatened him, and no one else had come up to him about..... Garrett’s words suddenly went off like an alarm as Simon was replaying the conversation with Martin in his head. 

“I never said Jacques” Simon realized out loud. 

“How did you know my screen name was Jacques, if I never said it when I was talking to Martin?” He asked, panic creeping into his voice. 

“Did Martin show you my emails? Was all this just some messed up way to make sure I’d agree to do whatever he wanted?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Garrett couldn’t hold back his laugh at Simon’s accusations. Him, working with Martin? Hell to the no. 

“Screw Martin freaking Addison, I would never work with that monster. I uh..... wasn’t supposed to tell you this, and he might kill me for it, but I know who Blue is. 

I knew about the emails before Martin, I just didn’t know it was you. When you first answered Blue’s Creek-Secrets post.... I had to talk out of a panic attack. Then I had to talk him out of deleting his post and completely forgetting about your answer. Last night I told him I would do whatever it took to make this situation with Martin go away. 

Simon, I know we aren’t super close like you are with Nick and Leah, or hell, even Abby, but I want to help you and Blue. If you’ll let me?” At some point during Garrett’s speech, Simon had started to cry. 

Damn, Garrett thought, first he’d made Bram cry, now Simon? He reached out instinctively to hug Simon but stopped just before, when his mind caught up to him. 

“Can I hug you?” He asked. He didn’t know Simon as well as he knew Bram, and he didn’t want to make Simon uncomfortable. 

Simon gave Garrett a strange look, as if judging how serious he was before nodding. Garrett wrapped his arms around Simon and hugged him. He felt Simon shaking against him as he returned the hug. 

“Thank you, thank you....” he heard Simon mumble over and over as he continued to cry, and now Garrett felt bad. He hadn’t done anything, why was Simon thanking him? 

Damn, he needed to figure out what to do. And figure out how to do it without accidentally outing Simon and Bram to each other. Garrett sighed. 

“Why don’t we go finish lunch in the cafeteria?” Garrett eventually offered when Simon has stopped shaking. He felt Simon nod against his shoulder before slowly pulling away. 

Before they left, Garrett had an idea. 

“Simon, I think you should tell your friends about the Martin thing” he said. Simon shook his head, but Garrett continued. 

“Obviously not like, everyone at the lunch table or whatever, but maybe at least Nick, Leah and Abby?” He said. He needed to be very careful with making sure that yes, Simon has support, but also that he didn’t just tell Bram that he was Jacques. Not yet, at least. 

“I..... I’ll think about it. They’re coming over later to study, so maybe I could tell them. I just hate that I have to because of Martin and not because I was ready” Simon answered. And yeah, Garrett thought, Martin was a terrible person and Simon deserved better than this. 

He gave Simon a reassuring smile and clap on the shoulder, before opening the classroom door. 

By the time they got to the cafeteria, they had missed the first half of lunch. By some small miracle, Bram wasn’t there to see the two of them arrive late. Nick, however, was giving Simon a hard time about it, so Garrett decided to intervene. 

“Come on Eisner, I just had a homework question for him. Not his fault it took me that long to get it” Garrett explained as he sat down next to Leah. 

“Then why does it look like Simon was crying?” Abby asked. It didn’t sound like an accusation, but Garrett cringed. He hadn’t thought of that. 

“Must have been chemistry homework, right Si?” Leah teased, and Garrett tried not to let out a sigh of relief when Simon blushed and had to stutter his way through a story of how, in grade eight, he had called Leah at two in the morning, crying over chemistry homework. 

“It was one time! Guys! Stop laughing!” Simon pleaded hopelessly. Even Garrett was laughing at his awful story now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I don’t normally write this many chapters this quickly, I just really love this fandom and the characters! Let me know what you think!

Garrett wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to expect at school that day. 

He knew that, by the time lunch had ended yesterday, Simon hadn’t talked himself out of coming out to his friends. But, Garrett knew, that didn’t mean Simon hadn’t talked himself out of it at literally any point in time after lunch.

Garrett spent his entire day waiting far the other shoe to drop. For any shoe, anywhere to drop. Or however that expression went. 

Nothing happened during any of the classes he shared with Simon, which was good because Bram was in a few of them. Nothing happened when they were at lunch, other than Simon smiling at Garrett when he sat down. 

By the time Garrett was getting ready for soccer practice after school and nothing had happened, he figured Simon either hadn’t come out to his friends, or that they would deal with it from there. 

So Garrett was, understandably surprised and extremely freaked out when Nick cornered him in the locker room. Alone. 

“Jesus Eisner! Warn a guy!” Garrett yelled when Nick closed a locker loudly right next to him. 

“Garrett, I just wanted to say thanks, man” Nick mumbled. His eyes were wandering, looking at the ground, at the wall, anywhere but at Garrett. 

“I didn’t do anything?” He answered. It sounded like a question, even to him. Because seriously, he hadn’t done anything and people kept thanking him. 

Nick’s eyes snapped straight to his face. He was looking at Garrett in some kind of disbelief. 

“Didn’t do anything? Dude, Simon told us about his emails, and about Martin. He also told us that you heard Martin and instead of ignoring it or even using it against Simon, you offered to help him. Not just anyone would do that” Nick told him. Garrett was definitely not blushing at that. Nope, not him, not now. 

“He may have mentioned that your reaction, and what you did in general was what gave him the confidence to come out to us” Nick added with a grin. He was definitely trying to tease Garrett now. 

“But I haven’t done anything! Not being a horrible human being like that gremlin that’s blackmailing him shouldn’t be a big deal!” Garrett was trying not to yell. But he didn’t get why everyone was so grateful for him doing the literal bare minimum. 

“Not a big deal? Dude you’re crazy and also pretty awesome” Nick said with a laugh, just as the locker room door opened. It was Bram. Ooooh no, Garrett thought. 

“What’s awesome?” Bram’s asked, looking awkwardly between the two of them. Garrett could tell that he was going back into his shy, awkward Bram self that he became around anyone else. 

Nick on the other hand, looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Which definitely didn’t help with anything right now. Once again, it was all on Garrett. 

“Other than me? Oh, you know, just the awesome Halloween party I’m going to have” Garrett said. 

Bram gave him an annoyed look. He knew it meant ‘we’re talking about this later, I can’t believe you told Nick first’. Garrett had become pretty good at translating Bram’s facial expressions, but he hoped that Bram wasn’t too too mad at him. 

“Anyways, coach was looking for you two” Bram mumbled before turning around and leaving. 

Nick let out a huge, dramatic breath of relief, making Garrett question why he was in soccer when he was so clearly cut out for theatre. 

“Halloween party?” Nick asked, as they made their way towards the field. Garrett just shrugged. 

“It was an idea I had, and everyone loves parties more than Bram. He knows that I know he would try to talk me out of it, so talking to someone else about it was a good excuse, even if I do actually want to have a party” he said. 

“You should bring Simon! And Abby and Leah!” Garrett told him, smile widening in delight as he thought of the logistics. Nick just laughed. 

“Man, you know you still don’t stand a chance with Leah, right?” Nick told him. Garrett was laughing too, even as he shoved Nick and ran, definitely not away from him, the last few yards to the field. 

Coach was brutal all practice. Garrett figured it might have something to do with the divorce he was going through but still, it was unfair and Garrett could hardly walk back to the locker room at the end of it. 

Even more unfair, was Bram waiting for him in the locker room. Well, ok, that was probably fair. Garrett had, in fact, made plans for something without consulting his best friend. Bram was allowed to be a little mad. 

“Want to study again tonight?” Garrett asked. Bram just rolled his eyes and followed Garrett to his car without a word. 

Bram didn’t say a word the entire drive either. It was a little unsettling for Garrett, who was used to him basically making up for not talking all day on the way back to Garrett’s place. 

By the time they were in Garrett’s room, sitting on his bed, and Bram still hadn’t spoken, Garrett realized he must have somehow messed something up. 

“Ok, tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it” he said with a sigh. 

“Nothing. I guess I’m just surprised, is all” Bram told him. Garrett could tell he was lying. 

“This has nothing to do with me telling Nick about a party before you?” He asked. It was the only thing he could think of, based on when Bram had gone all silent on him. 

“It’s not about the party. It’s..... I guess it just felt like bad timing. Like, after this week, you don’t want to talk to me” Bram said. Garrett didn’t know what to think. Why would he not want to talk to Bram? 

“Bram, Bramothy, Bramjamin, my smarter, prettier half, why would I not want to talk to you?” He asked. He was trying to keep it light, joke about it, but Garrett had no idea what was wrong. 

“You found out who Jacques is. You know him. It’s not just something that can be swept under the rug. This is real” Bram explained, not meeting Garrett’s eyes. And oh. Now he understood. 

“Bram, did you think I was like, pretending you weren’t actually gay just because you didn’t have a boyfriend?” Garrett asked. Bram didn’t answer, which was answer enough for him. 

“Bram, I know you’re gay. You being single doesn’t change that in my mind or in real life. The only thing that would change that was if you told me you weren’t gay. 

And besides, you know I’m bi, why would I try to pretend you weren’t gay?” Garrett asked. Bram was staring at him with wide eyes and oh, maybe he hadn’t known that. 

“Dude, come on, it’s not like I hid it or anything. Why did you think I liked playing out of state games so much? I’m not that obsessed with soccer. Unsupervised, attractive guys though? Sign me the hell up!” He said. 

Bram let out a hysteric laugh at his comment, and soon they were both collapsed on the bed, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super excited for how this chapter turned out! It starts with a Garrett POV and switches to Abby but next chapter will be 100% Simon and/or Bram! Let me know what you think!

“So, Garrett, what’s the plan for the Halloween party?” Nick asked as he sat down next to Abby. Garrett, who had just stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth, took a few seconds before answering. 

“Oh, you know. I was going to invite the soccer team, but I figured maybe the theatre nerds too so Simon, Leah, and Abby didn’t have to spend the night with us losers” he answered. 

“That’s..... weirdly considerate of you, Garrett” Leah commented from her place next to Simon. Garrett smiles at her. 

“That’s me, weird and considerate! Does that win me any more points in your books, Burke?” He asked, mostly as a joke. Garrett used to have a crush on Leah, until he realized how much better she was as a friend. 

Leah rolled here eyes at him but didn’t bother with an answer. 

“I still can’t believe you told Nick about the party before me” he heard Bram mumble in protest. 

Garrett, who was sitting next to Bram, had definitely heard him. Simon, who was sitting across from Bram, probably had too. 

Garrett didn’t want to stir the pot too much or anything, but these two dorks were in love, and he wouldn’t let them miss out because Bram was a dork and shy. 

“My sweet, sweet, Bramlexander” he started, knowing how much Bram hated the stupid names he came up with. 

“You know my name is Abraham” Bram corrected him. And yes, Garrett did know that, but Simon probably didn’t. 

He wanted Simon to get to know Bram, and hoped he could make it happen at least subtly enough for Bram not to notice. Bram was pretty smart though, so Garrett knew his odds were pretty slim. He could always just play it off as wanting Bram to have more friends. 

“I know, Bramdon, but this is much, much more fun. Like a Halloween party is fun. Like- ” Garrett was going to continue, but of all people in the school, Martin Freaking Addison walked up to their lunch table. Everyone at the table froze. 

“Hey, Simon, my pall. My theatre buddy. Could we maybe run lines together right now? There’s just a, um, part I was supposed to have done by this week and I um, need some help?” Martin asked. 

Garrett could tell he sounded suspicious. Everyone at the table could. But no one said a word. Not until- 

“I’ll run lines with you” Abby offered. It took everything in Garrett not to gasp at that. Because what? 

“What?” Martin asked, echoing Garrett’s thoughts before recovering. 

“I mean that’s great! Is now good?” Martin asked. He was smiling, focusing only on Abby. 

Garrett watched as Abby smiled and stood up. He was proficient enough at reading Bram’s facial expressions that he was pretty sure Abby’s roughly translated to ‘dear god give me the strength no to murder this boy’. 

“Of course. That’s what friends are for, right?” She said as she left. Garrett did not miss that her hand had brushed over Simon’s shoulder when she said it. 

Garrett would kill to be a fly on the wall for the conversation Abby was about to have. 

After a few minutes of what was clearly forced conversation between Nick and Leah, Simon stood up. 

“I think I’ll go run lines with them too” he mumbled, without so much as a goodbye. 

“So.... for the part of the play I was going to go over with Simon.... I need to get that done but are there any scenes that we’re in together that you would want to go over?” Martin asked as they made their way to the theatre. 

Abby looked at him and shrugged, because she hadn’t actually come to run lines with him. Just like she knew Martin hadn’t really wanted to run lines with Simon. 

Abby fiddled around on her phone until they got to the auditorium. It was still weird to her that this school had its own auditorium, with a stage and seats and everything. 

Once they were sitting down on the stage, Abby put he phone down between them and gave her best fake smile. 

“So Martin, Simon told me something about you the other day” she said, keeping it extremely vague for now. 

Abby had to control her laughter when Martin’s expression turned to one of pure horror.

“Oh, you know Simon, always joking around. I’m sure whatever he said isn’t true” Martin tried to play it off. He was scratching the back of his head nervously, and Abby knew she had him exactly where she wanted. 

“So, you don’t like me?” She asked, pretending to pout a little. She could see the gears turning in Martin’s head as he tried to figure out what to say. 

“I um, definitely like you. A lot.” Martin answered. 

“When I talked to you, you always seem so sweet. You listen to me and actually care about what I had to say. You were always funny, in a dorky, adorable kind of way” she started. 

Martin had that lopsided smile on his face that Abby used to think was adorable, in a dorky kind of way. Now she just thought it was disgusting. Martin was disgusting. 

She tried not to feel too satisfied in the fact that she was about to wipe that grin off of his face. 

“So in my mind, I’m just trying reconcile that version of you, with the one that’s blackmailing Simon” she added, smiling at him in the sweetest, most affectionate way she could. 

Martin looked absolutely horrified as he tried to fumble for an answer. 

“Blackmail? Who said anything about blackmail? I just asked my friend to help me out!” Martin said. His voice was getting louder as he went, almost yelling by the end of his little speech. 

“Ok..... but do you have pictures of Simon’s private emails?” Abby asked, doing her best to keep her innocent smile in place. 

“Well yeah.... Simon left his email open on the school computer. I went through it and took screenshots” Martin said, as if it explained any of what he’d done to Simon. 

“And if he didn’t help you get a date with me, would you have leaked his emails, that contain private information?” She asked. Abby seriously hoped not. 

“I don’t know, probably? I was thinking of posting them on the CreekSecrets tumblr” Martin admitted. Abby was absolutely shocked by how casual Martin sounded about all of this. As if he actually didn’t care how any of this could have affected Simon. 

“Well, that’s all I needed, thanks” Abby said. She picked up her phone and hit the ‘stop recording’ button. 

She replayed the recording out loud so Martin could hear exactly what he’d just said. What he’d just admitted to. By the end of it, Martin looked horrified. His eyes were wide, jaw dropped, and Abby thought she could even see small tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. 

“I guess it’s up to Ms. Albright and the Principal to decide if this is blackmail, or harassment” Abby told him with a satisfied smirk. She made a move to stand up and leave, but Martin grabbed her arm. 

“Wait! You can’t go to the principal with this! Please, what can I do to make this right?” He begged. Abby shook out of his grip.

“Delete the emails and leave Simon alone” she told him. Martin was nodding before Abby was even done talking. 

“Of course, yeah, I’ll delete them when-“ 

“Now” she interrupted. Martin’s eyes widened, and it was almost funny how surprised he was. Almost, but she couldn’t find much about this situation funny. 

Martin pulled out his phone and opened his gmail app. Abby watched him delete over twenty emails that had Simon’s stuff in them. Oh god, how could Martin have done that much and been okay with it? 

“Ok, that’s all I had” he told her. Martin sounded defeated, and she was inclined to believe him.

“It better be all you had” she answered. Martin sat on the stage, he head hung in defeat. Abby wasn’t sure if she was imagining it, but she could have sworn she heard him crying. 

As she made her way to leave, the doors to the auditorium opened up. It was Simon, and he looked just a little bit panicked. He looked at her, then at Martin on the stage. 

“What happened?” He asked when Abby finally got to him. 

“I just dealt with your Martin Addison problem” she told him, as they made their way back to the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry this isn’t the Halloween party yet, but I promise that will be the next chapter! This starts with Bram’s POV and switches to Simon’s :) Let me know what you think!

To: bluegreen118@gmail.com

From: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

Subject: Martin Freaking Addison

Dear Blue,

As I’m sure Garrett has told you by now, I’m an idiot. I’m a complete idiot that left my email open on a school computer. I am so so so sorry. 

By chance, Martin Addison logged in after me and read our emails. After that, instead of just logging off like a normal person would, like he freaking should have, he took screenshots and tried to blackmail me about it. Of all things, he thought I could get Abby Suso to date him. Him! He was literally blackmailing me! 

So this week, I’m not sure what happened, but Abby talked to Martin, and he has now deleted all evidence of our emails. Abby just told me that’s she dealt with it. I still don’t know what that means, other than, Abby Suso is The Badass Queen of my Heart. But yeah, Martin Freaking Addison has been dealt with. 

Please don’t think I was waiting for it to be dealt with to tell you. I just didn’t know what to say. I’m still not really sure what to say. It’s over and I want to be able to move on like all of my friends seem to have, but I’m still not over how afraid I was of Martin posting our emails. 

But the thing is, I wasn’t afraid for me. I was, and still am, afraid for you. Afraid of losing you. And that scares me even more, Blue. We’ve only been emailing for a few months now, and you already mean so much to me. 

I’m almost afraid to send this email because of how you’ll react to my declaration. Wow, even using the word declaration is scary. 

Blue, I care about you. More than I ever thought I would when we started emailing. I might not know what you look like, but I know you. And as much as it scares me to admit it, I like you. A lot. 

I’m so sorry if you don’t feel the same way and I just made things awkward. I swear, I won’t ghost you or anything if you just want to be friends or email pen pals. After everything with Martin, I guess it just became clear what was important to me. That’s you, Blue. You’re important to me, in case you couldn’t tell from this ridiculously long email. 

I hope I haven’t scared you off with this email, and that, at the very least you are happy that Abby dealt with Martin Freaking Addison.

Happy Halloween Eve! 

Love, 

Jacques

Bram stared at the words on the screen in absolute awe. He could feel the beginning of tears welling up in his eyes and tried his hardest to fight them off. 

Because Jacques liked him. Like-liked him. He’d even signed off with that other four letter L word that had Bram’s stomach in knots. 

“Garrett!” He yelled, even though Garrett was sitting right next to him on the bed. He was trying to be polite and not look at Bram’s screen, but Bram shoved his laptop into Garrett’s lap. 

“What’s this?” Garrett asked, almost hesitantly. 

“Just read it. Please” Bram insisted. Garrett looked at him weirdly but didn’t say a word as he turned to the computer and started to read. 

Bram waited anxiously as Garrett read the email. He could feel his nerves rising at every different facial expression Garrett made. By the time Bram thought Garrett was done reading, Garrett was smiling. Bram hoped that was a good sign. 

“Dude, that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!” Garrett said as he handed Bram his laptop back. 

“You do like him too, right?” Garrett asked when Bram didn’t say anything. The smile had faded from his face and was replace with a nervous frown. 

“I do” Bram confirmed but Garrett was still frowning. 

“Then what’s wrong?” Garrett asked. Bram sighed. He wanted to be happy about this, he really did. The boy he was falling in love with seemed to feel the same way. 

“He likes Blue, and that’s great. But what if he doesn’t like me? What if I’m not who he wants Blue to be?” Bram asked, barely above a whisper. 

“Bram. That boy loves you. He literally just told you that. I can tell you that he would never be disappointed it‘s you as much as I want, but you’ll never believe it until you ask him” Garrett told him. Bram looked at him strangely. 

When had Garrett become so wise? He wondered and Garrett laughed. 

“Probably around the same time you started being such a lovesick mess” he answered. Bram blushed. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

“Would it help if I invited him to the Halloween party tomorrow?” Garrett asked teasingly. Well, Bram hoped he was teasing. He didn’t know what he would do if he found out who Jacques was at Garrett’s Halloween party. 

To: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

From: bluegreen118@gmail.com 

Re: Martin Freaking Addison 

Dear Jacques,

Let me start by saying that yes, I do feel the same way. I care about you too. I like you too. A lot. 

When Garrett told me you were being blackmailed I was so so worried about you. Worried about what would happen if Martin did out you and worried what would happen if he didn’t, and you agreed to help him get a date with Abby. 

I was also worried about what it would mean for us. Which I know is selfish. I was scared that Martin knowing about our emails made this all more real, and that you wouldn’t want to continue exchanging emails because of it. 

Then I was scared when I realized how far I was willing to go to keep you, Jacques. I’m not talking about murder or anything, though Garrett did offer to help bury Martin’s body. I’m not even sure if he meant it as a joke. 

But now that, as you put it, Martin Freaking Addison has been dealt with, I feel like all my adrenaline-fuelled boldness has disappeared. Reality has set in. 

I want you to be part of my life. I really do. But now that we get to choose when to come out, I don’t know if I’m ready, Jacques. I don’t know if I’m ready to meet you and lose you because you’re disappointed with who I am. Or worse, disappointed with who I’m not. 

I’m sorry to leave things on such a sad note. Please know that I do want to be a part of your life, no matter how small. If you’ll have me, that is. 

Happy Halloween! 

Love,

Blue

Simon stared at the email, tears building in his eyes. 

“Simon don’t cry! I just did your eyeliner!” Abby complained jokingly. She has paused midway through doing her own, the makeup brush hovering inches from her face. 

She had looked up from the mirror in the small makeup pallet when Simon has let out a noise he was trying not to call a whimper. 

“Si, what’s wrong?” She asked. He didn’t say anything, just held his phone out for her to take. 

She put the makeup and brush down on Simon’s bed and grabbed his phone. He tried to care about the gold glitter that would be everywhere now, but he just couldn’t. 

Abby scooted over closer to him, until their legs were touching, before turning her attention to the email on his phone. 

Abby read and read the email. It took so long, Simon thought she may have ready it twice. 

“I’m so sorry Simon” she told him eventually, after giving him back his phone. 

“I just don’t get it. I told him how I felt. He knows how I feel and he feels the same way! Why would he think I would disappointed? What did I do wrong?” He asked, and by now the tears were flowing freely down his face. 

“Hey, you didn’t do anything wrong. Your boy Blue is just scared. No matter who you are, relationships are scary.” Abby told him. She was rubbing his back comfortingly, and Simon couldn’t help but lean further into her embrace. 

“You know what would help?” She asked. Simon shook his head, but looked at her hopefully. 

“Going to Garrett’s Halloween party, getting drunk, and forgetting all about boy troubles” she told him. Simon chuckled despite how awful he felt. Getting drunk and forgetting about his problems for a bit seemed like the best idea, so he nodded. 

“Ok, let me grab some makeup wipes and the eyeliner, I’m going to have to redo yours before we go” she told him. And just like that, Simon’s night was starting to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the angst and the cliffhanger! I can’t seem to write a fic without either! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... this took slightly longer to write than the last few chapters, but still much more quickly than normal for me :) it starts with Bram’s POV then switches to Simon’s. Let me know what you think!

Bram was standing awkwardly in the middle of Garrett’s living room. It was one of the first times he’d felt uncomfortable here. 

It had nothing to do with Garrett, and everything to do with the other fifty people here. Especially when that wasn’t even close to everyone that had been invited. 

Bram was clutching the can of beer in his hand like a lifeline, even though he’d barely had more than half a sip. He was impatiently waiting for someone he wanted to talk to to show up. 

Waiting for Jacques, his mind supplied uselessly. Bram shook his head, as if it would shake the thought away. He didn’t know what Jacques looked like, how could he possibly wait for him? 

Bram was ready to take another sip or five of his drink, when Simon, Nick, Abby and Leah arrived. He tried not to stare at Simon, at least not obviously. Because damn, Simon looked amazing. 

He was wearing a simple, torn up black sweater and skin tight black pants. But someone, probably Abby, had rimmed his beautiful eyes with eyeliner, and he was wearing a simple, black witch hat. The all black outfit contrasted Abby’s bright, almost glowing red, blue and gold Wonder Woman costume. 

Leah wasn’t wearing a costume at all, just jeans and an orange shirt. Nick hadn’t dressed up much more, wearing his soccer uniform. 

The four of them were making their way towards him, when someone called out Abby’s name. Bram tried not to look too disappointed when Abby dragged Simon over to the theatre group with her. 

God, Bram would never admit it, but he may have a small crush on Simon. 

“Nice costume” Nick said, when he and Leah finally got to Bram. 

Bram looked down at his own outfit, because it wasn’t much of a costume either. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, Garrett’s, and plain khaki shorts. He looked back up at Nick and shrugged. 

“At least I’m not dressed as myself?” Bram answered, gesturing towards Nick. Leah laughed at his comment, and Bram thinks it was probably the first time he’d gotten that reaction from her. 

Nick and Leah started arguing over the validity of Nick having taped the name of a soccer player to his jersey, and Bram’s focus started to drift away. Started to drift back to Simon, and Bram felt bad. 

He did have a bit of a crush on Simon. He did think Simon was cute. But thinking about Simon had made him think that Simon might be Jacques, and Bram knew he wasn’t that lucky. He also knew it wasn’t fair to Jacques. 

Jacques, who he felt like he knew better than anyone. Who he felt comfortable telling anything. Who he was in love with. Who he’d told he wasn’t ready to meet. Oh god, Bram may have ruined things before they even started. 

He almost jumped when he felt someone nudging his arm. 

“-right, Bram?” Nick asked. Bram has completely missed what he had said, too busy staring at Simon. 

“Uh, what?” He asked. Nick just laughed. 

“Abby” Nick clarified, gesturing in the general direction that Bram has been looking. Bram couldn’t stop the blush that crept up onto his face. Not because he had been looking at Abby, but because that couldn’t have been further from the truth. 

Nick probably thought he’d been right about Abby, because he smiled and patted Bram on the shoulder. 

“Abby is pretty amazing. Or as Simon said she’s the badass queen of my heart” Nick said, and Bram froze. 

Those were the exact words Jacques had used to describe Abby after she’d somehow dealt with Martin. And if Simon had..... Simon said. Jacques-a-dit. 

Once Bram’s mind has made the connection, he couldn’t unmake it. Everything fit too well. The more he thought about it, the more he realized Jacques even wrote the way Simon spoke. 

Apparently Bram was that lucky. He handed his drink to Nick, and left him and Leah to argue over whatever it was they were arguing about now. Bram needed to talk to Simon. 

“Simon! Don’t look now, but Bram is sort of staring at you” Abby whispered. 

Simon hated when people said that. Don’t look, of course his first instinct was to look at whatever he was supposed to not be looking at. So he waited a total of five seconds before looking over at Bram. 

He seemed to be mid conversation with Nick, so Simon had no clue what Abby was talking about. 

“Cute Bram?” He asked. Simon cringed when he realized what he had said, but Abby just smiled. 

“I don’t know anyone else named Bram. And you think he’s cute? Does Blue have competition?” She asked. Simon wanted to just roll his eyes, or ignore her completely, but Bram was cute, and Simon had somehow already messed everything up with Blue.

“I don’t know Bram that well, but I have this theory that he’s actually really funny, and just too quiet to say anything” Simon told her. 

Abby has this devious grin on her face that made Simon think she was going to drag him over to Bram and make them talk. He almost couldn’t look at her when she, very visibly looked over to where Bram had been. 

But Abby’s face lit up, and Simon finally had to look over at what she was seeing. Which was Bram, walking straight towards them. Oh no. This was not good. 

Simon was ready to make a run for it, but Bram was already here, and it would just be rude to run at this point. 

“Simon, can we talk?” Bram asked. Simon had no idea what Bram would want to talk to him about, but he nodded anyways. 

“Somewhere private?” Bram added, and Simon frowned. Did Bram not want Abby to hear whatever he had to say? Was this about Abby too? 

God, Simon was going to be so mad if people kept asking him for advice on how to get with Abby. He followed Bram anyways, across the room and then up the stairs. 

Simon thought the upstairs part had been off-limits for the party, but he also figured Garrett wouldn’t be too mad at Bram of all people for ignoring that rule. He was, after all, extremely adorable and Garrett’s best friend. 

When they finally got to a bedroom, probably Garrett’s if the mess was anything to go on, Simon wasn’t sure what to think. Especially when Bram closed the door behind them. 

“So.....” Simon started awkwardly. He sat down in the computer chair at Garrett’s desk, still facing Bram. 

“What did you want to talk about?” He asked eventually, when Bram didn’t say anything. 

He watched Bram take, what seemed to be several harsh, deep breaths before composing himself. 

“I’m Blue” Bram told him. Simon was torn between running, and getting up and cheering. 

But he was frozen, as if he was stuck to the chair while he processed the face that Bram, cute Bram from lunch, was Blue, the boy he’d fallen in love with. 

“Simon? Please say something” Bram asked, pleaded, though it was barely a whisper. 

Simon finally stood up and walked towards Bram. He wasn’t sure how, but Bram looked hopeful and heartbroken at the same time. 

“I want to kiss you” Simon said. It was the first, and only thing that came to mind. Bram smiled a him, and it made Simon’s heart melt. 

“So do it” Bram answered, almost a challenge. Simon was never one to refuse a challenge. 

He reached out and gently brushed a hand across Bram’s cheek, is if checking to make sure he was real. 

Bram was real. He was here. So Simon tightens his grip ever so slightly and pulled Bram in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrett’s not even in this! Sorry! He was supposed to be at the end and interrupt but I wanted this to have a cute/happy ending! There will be 1, maybe 2 more chapters after this though, so it is not the end-end yet! Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the last few chapters, but this is a bit of a bonus to make up for the sad lack of Garrett in the last chapter, and just because I can! Let me know what you think!

Garrett didn’t know how Abby had done it, but she had somehow roped Nick into talking to the theatre kids. He didn’t even seem unhappy about it. 

Leah, on the other hand, was in the corner, looking just about done with the party. She was talking to Simon’s younger sister Nora, who had somehow gotten an invite to Garrett’s. 

At least she wasn’t drinking, Garrett thought, as he took another sip of his own drink. 

A few of the guys from the soccer team were playing beer pong and Garrett was about to head over and join them. But he heard a voice that sounded very distinctly like Abby Suso calling his name. 

He turned around and saw her waving him over. Garrett sighed before making his way over to where she was standing with Nick, and one very adorable looking Cal Price. 

If Garrett was being honest with himself, Cal was at least part of the reason he’d been, as Leah put it, weirdly considerate, about inviting the theatre kids. 

Garrett had gotten to know Cal a bit during his awkward, crush on Leah stage, where he’d gone so far as to stay after soccer practice. The play practice sometimes went later than soccer, and Garrett had offered to wait with her for Simon to drive her home. 

Leah had definitely thought Garrett was being weird, but hadn’t complained. She’d just ignored him, so he had gotten to know Cal, the stage director, and only other person not actively participating in the play. 

Garrett smiled when he got to the three of them, trying really hard not to focus just on Cal. 

“What’s up guys?” He asked, doing his best to act casual. Cal was looking at him a little strangely though, so Garrett wasn’t sure he was doing too good a job. 

“I didn’t know you were bi” Cal said. Garrett saw him cringe the second the words had left his mouth. 

“Sorry. Sorry, Nick mentioned it in passing and I just....you’re kinda cute, and really sweet, but I didn’t think I had a chance in hell. I know that you liking guys doesn’t mean I have any more of a chance but-“ Cal was rambling so Garrett cut him off. 

“You do have a chance. So many chances. All of the chances” Garrett said. He was smiling now, almost manically. But Cal wasn’t. 

“I thought you were with Leah? Did you two break up?” Cal asked. He was looking off to the left, where Garrett knew Leah had been a minute ago. 

“Leah would eat me alive if we ever dated. Not even in a fun way fun way either” Garrett told him. 

He was only a little embarrassed by the lack of filter his brain seemed to have around Cal. Nick and Abby laughed at his comment, but Cal was blushing, and Garrett thought he looked adorable. 

“Why don’t we talk about this somewhere a little more private?” Garrett asked. The blush on Cal’s face deepened, but he nodded. Garrett grabbed Cal’s hand, and led him upstairs. 

Bram’s heart was beating faster than he ever remembered. Not that he was focusing on it much, because Simon was kissing him. Simon wanted him. 

Simon was Jacques. He knew Bram was Blue, and he wanted Bram. The thought alone was dizzying. Almost as dizzying as Simon’s lips on his, and Simon’s arms wrapped around his waist. 

Bram’s hands were on either side of Simon’s face, gently tugging at his hair. Simon seemed to like it, if the small gasps he was letting out every time Bram pulled on his hair was any indication. 

God, everything about this was perfect, he thought, smiling into the kiss. Eventually, he did have to pull back for air, but the smile never left Bram’s face. He was staring into Simon’s beautiful, stormy grey eyes and couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have such an amazing person standing in front of him. 

“I love you” Bram whispered. He didn’t want to break the almost whimsical silence that had built up between them. But he needed Simon to know how he felt. Especially after the email he’d sent just a few hours before. 

“I love you too” Simon answered. Bram could almost see the truth in his eyes. But he could also see hesitation. 

“Then what’s wrong?” He asked. This is what Bram had been afraid of. The ‘I love you, but....’ that would mean this wouldn’t work out. That Simon didn’t actually want this. 

“I don’t know how out you are, or are willing to be” Simon told him. “I don’t want you to come out if you’re not ready. I don’t want to be the reason you come out when you aren’t ready. 

I love you, and I don’t want to lose you because we tried to rush anything you weren’t ready for. I don’t want to lose you” Simon admitted. Bram watched him blink tears out of his eyes. 

“Simon, I love you. You won’t lose me. Garrett already knows, and I’m guessing Nick, Leah and Abby know. I..... I came out to my mom yesterday. If you want to be out at school, we can be. I want to be with you. I just want you, if you’ll have me” Bram told him. 

Simon smiled at him, a brilliant, full smile that held nothing back. But whatever answer he had was cut off by the bedroom door opening up. They jumped apart quickly, and Bram’s hands had never felt so empty. 

“Hey, Garrett said not to... come..... upstairs” Bram trailed off as Garrett walked through the door with one of the theatre kids. 

“So you do remember? I’d be mad if you and Simon weren’t having a moment” Garrett was actually grinning as he said it. He seemed to realize something and the smile slipped from his face. 

“Oh god please tell me you were having a moment” Garrett said. Bram couldn’t help but laugh at Garrett. 

“We were” Bram confirmed. He looked over at Simon and smiled. Bram reached out and grabbed Simon’s hand. Garrett wasn’t going to judge them. The random theatre kid probably wouldn’t either, as he was currently holding Garrett’s hand. 

“Alright well, I’m happy for both of you, but please get out so I can have a moment” Garrett said. The theatre kid laughed at that. 

“Ok, we’re leaving. See you at school on Monday?” Bram asked, thanking the universe for making Halloween on a Saturday this year.

“Bram Louis Greenfeld, don’t think you can get away with not giving me details!” Garrett threatened as he shooed them out of the bedroom, but Simon laughed. 

“Blue green! Oh my god you gave me more hints than I thought!” Simon said. Bram just smiled and squeezed his hand tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how happy I am with this ending but I might do a sequel with more one or two more chapters of Garrett/Cal and consequences for Martin :) let me know what you think!

Simon checked his reflection in the mirror one last time before making his way down the stairs. He quietly slipped on his shoes and grabbed his bag

He was halfway out the door when his parents finally realized what was going on. 

“Simon, why are you leaving for school almost half an hour early?” His mom asked. Simon cringed. This is exactly what he’d been hoping to avoid. 

Any small change in his routine, his parents loved to point out. To analyze. To discuss the ‘new parts of his life’. As if being a bit early for school was a big enough to warrant that. 

“Just want to get a better parking spot?” Simon tried. The words didn’t even sound believable to him. His parents were staring at him expectantly. His dad even crossed his arms to show how serious he was. 

“I’m picking Bram up and it’s a bit far to his house” Simon admitted. His parents looked more confused than anything. 

“Who’s Bram? And why the new, morning car ride passenger?” His dad asked. 

“He’s Nick’s friend from soccer. And he might also be my boyfriend?” Simon told them, this it almost sounded like a question. 

“Might be your boyfriend?” His dad repeated. Simon cringed at the harsh tone. He saw his mom place a calming hand on his dads shoulder, but he just shrugged it off. 

“He is my boyfriend. We’re dating. I’m..... I’m gay” Simon told them. He was trying really hard not to just run out the door after telling them. 

“Well, anyone that can get you to wake up and go to school early is welcome here” his dad joked. God why did his reaction to everything have to be a joke? Simon wondered. 

“Jack!” His mom hissed as she smacked his shoulder. She sounded almost angry on Simon’s behalf. 

“What? Simon knows we love and support him no matter what, right Si?” His dad asked. And yeah, Simon supposed he did, but hearing his dad say it brought tears to his eyes. 

“Go ahead Si, we don’t want you to be late picking up your boyfriend. But we will be talking about this later” his mom said. Simon smiled and mumbled a thank you as he finally left to go pick up Bram. 

He check the time on his phone. Still twenty minutes to pick Bram up. It wouldn’t take him more than ten, but he’d expected the conversation with his parents to last a little longer. 

It just meant he had more time to spend with his boyfriend. The thought alone was enough to make him smile. 

Garrett smiled as he walked to his regular lunch table, hand in hand with Cal. Simon and Bram weren’t there there yet, unsurprisingly, which left Abby and Leah staring that the two of them. 

Nick, at least, already knew Garrett was into guys, thanks to a few too many out of state games where he had gotten walked in on. So Nick was mostly staring at Cal. 

“Halloween?” Was all Nick asked as Garrett sat down at his usual spot. Cal sat next to him. 

“Halloween” Garrett confirmed. He leaned over and kissed Cal on the cheek, and Cal blushed. 

“As much as I want to ask about that” Leah said, gesturing between Garrett and Cal “do you know what’s going on with Simon? You wouldn’t tell us when you picked us up from school this morning” 

Leah sounded annoyed. At Garrett, at Cal, and definitely at Simon. Garrett just rolled his eyes. 

“This” he said, raising his hand that was still holding Cal’s for Leah to see “ is a relationship. It’s what happens when people care about each other and want to spend time together” he told her. 

“That’s also why Simon asked me to pick you up from school today” Garrett admitted. 

Before any of them could ask questions, Simon walked into the cafeteria with Bram. Leah took one look at them before turning back to Garrett, unimpressed. 

“Relationship? Yeah, right” Leah commented sarcastically. Garrett had no idea why. As far as he knew, Simon was out to his friends. Was it because Bram wasn’t out? He wondered. 

As the two of them got closer, Garrett could see how truly happy Bram looked. It wasn’t the polite smile he normally showed in school, or with people he didn’t know. It was a genuine, happy smile that was normally reserved for soccer and sometimes Garrett. How Leah couldn’t see that, Garrett had no idea. 

By the time the two of them sat down, Simon was blushing. Bram was looking down at his hands, which Garrett knew was a nervous habit. 

“So Simon, Garrett says you’re dating someone?” Leah asked. Garrett could still hear the sarcasm in her voice and he just didn’t get it. Did she not think Simon could get at boyfriend?

The blush on Simon’s face somehow reddened even more at her question, but Bram was now staring at Leah. He looked, understandably upset by her tone of voice. 

“Yeah. Guys, Bram and I are dating” Simon told them. 

Abby let out a happy squeal before regaining her composure. Nick just nodded and mumbled ‘nice’, but Leah still didn’t look convinced. 

“Oh my god, is that why you wanted to talk to him at the party?” Abby asked Bram excitedly. Bram nodded and smiled impossibly wider. 

Abby was about to ask another question, but Leah just scoffed. 

“Is no one seriously going to ask what we’re all thinking?” She said. The entire table looked at her in stunned silence. 

“Leah, what are you talking about?” Simon asked. He looked completely devastated by how she seemed to be taking this. Garrett could hardly blame him. 

He and Leah weren’t as close as she and Simon were, and he’d still felt the need to get defensive about his relationship. Garrett couldn’t begin to imagine how hard it was for Simon. 

“How do we know this isn’t part of some stupid plot of Martin’s? No offence, but we don’t know Bram. He could have read the emails and be doing this to hurt Simon” she said. Garrett would have hit her if Nick hadn’t first. 

“Leah, no one is thinking that. You might not know Bram, but I do. He wouldn’t do that” Nick told her, and Garrett had never been more proud of him. 

“And just so we’re clear, I did read Simon’s emails. You know why? Because I’m Blue” Bram told them. 

Leah seemed to physically deflate at that. She seemed, more sad than annoyed now, and Garrett didn’t know how to feel about that. 

“How did you find out it was Simon?” She asked. Garrett had been wondering that himself. He was glad the two had figured it out so quickly, but he still wanted to know how. He also figured the question was also the closest they would get to an apology from Leah. 

Bram blushed and started to explain how Nick had let something slip at the Halloween party. Nothing seriously revealing about the emails, but something that Bram had noticed. Especially when he realized how much Jacques seemed to write the way Simon talked. 

Garrett had never seen him happier, and everyone at the table was hanging on to his every word. Even Garrett laughed when Bram described he and Cal walking in on the conversation, though Cal was quick to cut in that it hadn’t looked like they had been talking. 

By the time lunch was over, everyone seemed happy, even Leah. Things had worked out pretty well, despite Martin’s best efforts otherwise, Garrett thought to himself. 

On the way to class he turned to face Cal and kissed him on the lips. In the middle of the crowded hallway. They pulled away quickly, but were still holding hands. 

“See you after practice?” He asked. Garrett knew that the play was getting more serious Cal would definitely be at the school later than Garrett. 

“As long as you’re not too distracting” Cal countered. He was blushing slightly. 

“Me? Distracting? Do you take me for some kind of fool that doesn’t care about academics or extracurriculars?” He asked dramatically, knowing how ridiculous he sounded. 

Cal laughed, and Garrett thinks it might be the nicest thing he’s ever heard.


End file.
